The -Not so- Disastrous Life of Higurashi K
by Crimsea Lotus
Summary: Kagome gets kicked out of Edo because of her soul's timestamp. Now she has to go to PK Academy to be able to graduate from high school. Life is starting to feel normal for her again, or so she thought. How can it be normal with a chuunibyou, a medium, a ramen moron, a 'perfect woman', and a psychic walking around? Not as normal as Kagome had hoped for, that's for sure...
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone settle the hell down," Matsuzaki yells over the chattering class. "We have a new student coming in today and I expect you guys to be respectful to them, no matter if they are a girl or a boy ok?" The students respond with more whispers, this time about the new student.

"Don't we usually get a week's notice or something like that for a new student?" Nendo asks Saiki. "Oh well, I just hope they like ramen."

"_Yeah, and I hope you would go away."_ Saiki thinks to himself as he rests his head on his hand. "As long as they don't cause trouble I couldn't care less." The busy minds of his classmate swarm his head like always. Most of the males were hoping for a female, considering they've had nothing but male transfers the past few times.

"Aww buddy, don't be like that, maybe you'll be friends!" Nendo laughs.

"Hey! I said quite down, dammit!" Matsuzaki yells more just as a soft knock hits the door. He sighs walking out into the hall and closing the door behind him. _This is going to be a riot. Ms. Teruhashi might have competition over the school body's heart. _Matsuzaki stop stalling and let them see her. Saiki rolls his eyes as he fails to block out the other students' thoughts. The coach finally walks back into the room, just to close the door behind him again. "Be on your best behavior, we don't want you idiots to scare her away." The class went silent, waiting with anticipation for the new girl to walk in. Their minds were a completely different story. "Miss Higurashi you can come in now," the coach calls out.

The slowly opens to reveal whoever Higurashi was. She quietly walks to the front of the room and bows slightly to her peers. Raven black hair cascades down her back to her hips, beautifully wavey with slight blue highlights. As she straightens up, she smiles softly.

"I am Higurashi, Kagome," she says as she opens her eyes, showing off her deep sea blue eyes. A soft chorus of 'oh wow's erupt from the students. Saiki himself was almost impressed by her appearance. _Almost_. Something was off about this girl but he couldn't put his finger on it quite yet. "I love the history of the Edo era, cooking, and casual archery. I am also a Shrine Maiden at the Sunset Shrine." She smiles more. Queue the chorus, an upset Teruhashi, and an annoyed Saiki. Nothing unusual, for the most part. "Please treat me well."

"Higurashi you may have a seat right in front of Kaido," Matsuzaki says with a soft blush on his face. _I feel like she is actually kind-hearted, and not a facade like Teruhashi. She might be the real deal!_ Kagome nods to him and goes to her assigned seat in front of the male shyly raising his hand.

"_Great, just what I need," _Saiki thinks closing his eyes, just wanting the day to end already. Kagome was right next to him. "_Wait, she's actually a Miko? That pink aura is a dead give away. Great I'll have to keep her away from Toritsuka…" _

_Now you're probably wondering what I'm doing at PK Academy, right? Well, long story short, the Edo era realized I was an abomination to its time and kicked me out, sealing the well forever. My old school didn't like I had missed so many days so they transferred me over here, saying weird students are usually sent there and are bettered somehow. I honestly don't believe that nonsense. They just didn't want their graduation rate to go down this year. Here a PK they don't seem to care. So, I'm taking this chance to restart my academic career and social life. I just hope no one finds out I'm not exactly normal… _

_Getting to the academy was a breeze; finding the office and classroom I was enrolled in was the worst part. I managed to get there in a timely manner, thankfully. I don't think I would be able to take being late for my first day. I have my entire soul back and my Miko powers grow more powerful by the day. Thank goodness its nothing world ending. _

"_Lucky" _

By the time lunch came, Kagome had already had offers to hang out while everyone ate. Too bad she had already said she would hang out with Kaido and his friends. "Maybe tomorrow, ok? I have to keep my promise to Kaido first." Each time she would say that in response, Kaido's ego grew bigger. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Kagome had her lunch out and was waiting for Kaido's lead. She had mainly said yes to him because of the strange presence she felt within him. It somewhat started making sense when he began talking about "Dark Reunion" and his name actually being "Jet Black Wings". Kagome almost found his chuunibyou complex adorable.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my dessert in the classroom," Kagome pouts slightly. Kaido blushes brightly at her sudden pout.

"I-I can run back and get it if you'd like!" he more than studders out. "It's in your yellow bag right?"

"It's in my desk actually," she smiles thankfully at him. "There are three things in total and I'll let you pick one, too." He salutes her and runs back to the class as Nendo and Saiki walk up to her.

"So you're Higurashi right?" Nendo smiles. "I'm Nendo Riki, and this is my best bud, Saiki."

"It's nice to meet you both," she smiles widely. "But feel free to call me Kagome, ok? Higurashi sounds so formal." Nendo nods quickly, accepting the offer; Saiki is indifferent. "Are you friends with Kaido?"

"Yeah, we are! Hey wasn't the pipsqueak right here?" Kagome laughs softly at the question.

"He went to get something I forgot in the classroom," she says as she sees him running back, holding the dessert carefully as he does. "Oh, there he is."

"I found four desserts in there, Kagome," Kaido pants out. "I thought you said there was only three." _Damn someone is already trying to get with Kagome?! I can't allow this!_

"Wow really? That's convenient." In Kaido's hands were two coffee jellies, a strawberry cheesecake slice, and a cupcake with a chocolate heart on top. Saiki was already eyeing one of the coffee jellies. "Looks like I have enough to share will all of you," Kagome beams brightly.

"L-lets go to our spot first, then we can decide," Kaido blushes.

"_I guess I'll hang around, but only for a coffee jelly." _

Kagome looks around to see who had said that, but no one else had heard it. _I'm going insane, that's all._ She shakes her head slightly and follows behind the white-haired chuunibyou, still going on about Dark Reunion.

"I have to keep these bandages on to seal away my power."

"I had a friend who used prayer beads, but he didn't have any as fantastical as you do, Kaido," Kagome responds. The three males hadn't expected her to just freely go along with Kaido's delusional rambling.

"_Something I would never be able to do."_ Kagome shivers at the voice present in her head. It wasn't like she was a psychic or had telepathy, so why is she hearing someone else's voice in her head?

"What was your friend's power? Was it strong?" Kaido asks with starry eyes.

"He had this hole in his right hand that could suck anything into it," she started. Her eyes gain a distant gaze to them as if she was remembering something from long ago. "But it was more like a curse than a power. You see, if it got too big, he would be sucked into it himself and die." The story turned south quicker than Saiki had predicted it would.

"_She's not making this up. Just who are you, Higurashi?"_

"Thankfully he managed to break the curse and free himself from the cruel fate," Kagome finally finished. "Oh! Desserts!" This got Saiki's attention. A coffee jelly is held in front of him by Kagome, who wasn't sure why she was handing him one first. "You look like the person to really like these, too."

"_You're a saint!" _Saiki nods taking the jelly. "Thank you, Higurashi."

"I said call me Kagome," she laughs. "And of course! I made these myself, so I hope you enjoy it." It was Kagome's turn to blush as she confessed she had made them. Nendo had taken the cupcake with a wide smile and Kaido took the cheesecake. Nendo's was just an ordinary cupcake while the other two males had the hand made treats. Kaido starts weeping at the taste of the cheesecake as he took his first bite.

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten in my life!" he yells before shoveling it into his mouth. Saiki was more well mannered as he took his first bite. His eyes widen as a blush appears on his face from the flavor.

"_I don't know how she did it, but she made me love coffee jelly more." _Saiki was nearly purring out loud from the bliss.

"S-so I take it you guys like it?" Kagome asks nervously. _It's been so long since I've had others eat my cooking._

"It tastes amazing, Higurashi," Saiki praises. "Thank you again." The other males had finished by the time Saiki had spoken, so now they sit there completely shocked Saiki gave Kagome a complement on the first day. "What?" Saik glares at them, making them shiver in fear.

"N-nothing!" Kaido gasps as his voice cracks. Kagome was starstruck silent from the praise before shaking it off and handing the other jelly to Saiki.

"Since you like them so much, I'll give you the other one, too," Kagome beams. "If you start calling me Kagome instead of Higurashi, ok?"

"_Do I want to be friends with Higurashi? She doesn't seem like she would cause too much annoyance, so fine. I'll accept her friendship." _Kagome smiles more hearing this in her head. "Alright, Kagome." Her eyes widen at the sound of her name coming from his, mouth? No, he was using telepathy to talk to everyone without the hassle of actually moving his lips. He takes the coffee jelly from her hands and hides it away for later. In reality, he swapped it with a book on his desk that he had forgotten this morning. "_Guess that worked out. Oh wait, Teruhashi heard everything, didn't she." _Kagome snaps her gaze to the unknown aura coming closer to the small group.

"Oh, Saiki! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Teruhashi Kokomi yells as she 'finds' the group. "Did you miss me?" _Come on. Say it already! 'Oh wow!' thats all you have to say, Saiki! _"Saiki?"

"_No I forgot your entire existence because of Kagome's coffee jelly, can you go away n__ow?"_ "What is it Teruhashi?" he asks plainly.

"Well, I was wondering if-"

"The bell is about to ring," Kagome interrupts her just as the bell rings. "Told you," she giggles as she stands up and looks at Kaido. "Shall we get doing, Kaido?" He nods quickly and stands up.

"Y-you can call me Shun, Kagome," he stutters more. "A-and thank you so much for the cheesecake, I never thought I would have something as great as that."

"_Ok, you're going a bit far with the praises, Kaido." _

_You don't say…_

"_Oh no, Kagome?"_

_That would be me… Saiki?_

"_You can hear my thoughts…" _They look at each other for a split moment before she walks away with Kaido. "_We'll talk about this later." _

"Hey its Higurashi!" someone shouts as all eyes turn to her and Kaido. A wave of males wash Kagome away from the white-haired male she was originally with.

"Ah! Wait a minute! Guys, I have to get to class, I have history next!" She yells panicked. "We can talk after school, but please I need to go!" The ocean of males realized the problem and take her back to her class before the final bell. Kagome sighs in relief, taking her seat and getting ready for class to begin.

"Ugh, can you believe we have to do a project about demons? Gross. Why can't we do the history of royalty or something?" one of the females states harshly. "And who the hell was this Inuyasha guy anyways? It's not like a half-demon and his lame-ass group could be able to do anything in shaping the world." Kagome had overheard this as the teacher left. A dark aura visibly surrounds her as she stands and leaves the room. The girl who had started bad-mouthing the project then began turning pale. "W-why is it so cold all of a sudden?"

Moments later Toritsuka slams open the door, panting like crazy. "Where is Higurashi Kagome?!"

"Why?" some of the males in the class start getting a bit overprotective. "Are you going to ask her out? Or maybe try to grope her?!"

"_A true point but harsh." _

"N-no! It's not like that! It's just this monk won't leave me alone until he can find her!" He points over his shoulder. Saiki could surprisingly see the monk Toritsuka was talking about. Dark robes and prayer beads on his right hand. "_Wait you mean the friend of Kagome's she was telling us about?" _

"Yeah, so where is she?" He asks again. Saiki stands and pulls Toritsuka towards the direction of the girl's bathroom.

"Just wait out here for her and don't do anything stupid, got it?" Toritsuka nods quickly and waits around for her to come out. Saiki leaves but keeps an eye on whats going on. No, he doesn't use his clairvoyance while Kagome was still in the bathroom, thats just creepy. He just watches the outside of the door where Toritsuka and Miroku were waiting. "_This might not end well." _

As she finally exits the girl's room, she gasps seeing a transparent Miroku next to a kid with purple hair.

"Miroku is that you? Why is your spirit here? Does that mean Sango is here, too?" she asks excitedly.

"Actually thats why I asked this kid to help find you." He gives her a hug. Toritsuka stands there shocked, not understanding why Kagome was able to actually touch a ghost. "Sango passed to the next life with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I was asked to stay here and deliver a message from everyone." Kagome goes quiet as she listens intently to him. "We all love you so much, Kagome. We wish you the happiest life full of love and care. And we wish for you to find your soulmate." He winks slightly. "And to never forget who and what you are. Never let anyone forget it either." Miroku starts glowing softly as he finishes. "Looks like my task is done, Kagome," he smiles sadly. "I know we didn't get to talk long, but go out and find Shippo. He's still around and waiting to hear from you."

"Can you give me a clue then? About where he is and who my soulmate is since you seem to know everything!" Kagome says trying to hold back her emotions.

"Call for him, just call for both of them and they will be there when you need them most. Goodbye Kagome." With that, his spirit disappears. Toritsuka stands there flabbergasted from the scene in front of him as tears stream down his face.

"What are you crying for," Kagome asks him sweetly, forgetting that she herself was crying heavily.

"That was the best ghost I had ever met and now he's gone!"

_Oh lord, I can only imagine what you are like if you were good friends with Miroku. _She wipes tears away and heads back to class, not noticing the new necklace around her neck, courtesy of Miroku. As soon as she walked into the class, everyone was out of their seats asking what had happened, since they knew Toritsuka was looking for her. "I'm fine guys, nothing bad happened," she smiles brightly, even though her eyes were still a bit red from crying.

"What about that new necklace? Did he give it to you?" Kagome looks at the necklace that wasn't there before and almost starts crying again.

"Actually, this is an artifact," she frowns slightly. "The monk must have given it to me when I was speaking with him.

"Woah! You can see ghosts too?!" The boys yell.

_Shit. How do I get out of this mess? _That when the bell; signifying the end of the school day; rings like a gift sent from the heavens. "Well, I just remembered that Saiki is going to walk me home today, I have to go!" The males whine in response as she looks at Saiki.

"_I didn't agree to this." _

_You will if you want more coffee jelly from me. _

"_..."_

_That's what I thought, now come save me! _Saiki then gets up with his things already packed away. He goes over and waits by the door for her, making it known she wasn't 'lying'. Teruhashi could be seen fuming unconsciously for the fifth time that day. Turns out Kagome's shrine was just two blocks from his own house all this time, so how were they only just meeting?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day turned out to be hell for both Kagome and Saiki. Only because of the males and one specific, jealous girl. The males were only upset that Saiki walked Kagome home instead of them, the girl was pretty much the same just in reverse. Teruhashi had been trying to ask Saiki out for the past week but something has been getting in the way of what she wants. _Did Kami shift their love to someone else? That can't be real can it?! _He hasn't looked nor talked to her all day, and now its lunch. Teruhashi's mind was racing with ways to get at Kagome for stealing 'her Saiki'.

"_Can we get out of Teruhashi's mind for a minute and get to what is actually going on please?" _

Kagome had gotten love letters in her locker at the beginning of the day, something was going on and she didn't like it. She neatly put the letters in her bag and heads off to her class. _I hope nothing too bad will happen today. But that wish almost never goes granted, or even heard! Heh. _She quickly sat down at her desk before anyone could stop her to talk. _What the hell is going on? It was never this bad before. _Saiki shakes his head slightly as he mentally laughs at her discomfort. _I can hear you, you ass. _This only makes his laugh more as he outwardly smiles. _Ok, now you're just being cruel._ Kagome then pulls out two small containers from her bag and quickly hid them in her desk. Class starts and now we are back to where we started at…

"_Don't look at me." _

Teruhashi rushes over to Saiki as soon as the bell rings for lunch, asking him to do something with her. He would have heard the whole question if it hadn't been for the males that swarm her like usual. "_Bullet dodged thanks to moving them in front of me." _ Kagome then takes this moment to go over to him and quietly set down a coffee jelly on his desk with a small spoon. He looks up at her to see a small smile on her lips.

"That's my thanks for helping me home yesterday," Kagome starts. "I honestly don't know how I would have found my way home without you." It's not entirely a lie, they had gotten lost a few times because of them talking telepathically, but because of Saiki remembering where the Sunset shrine was from a tourist map. His parents have been trying to drag him over there for a long time now, but he had always found a way to avoid it. He didn't really care for shrines. Teruhashi was finally able to get back into the room from the wave of males that took her.

"You didn't have to do this, Kagome. It was partly my fault we got lost." Saiki says before opening the small container.

_What?! She even made him jelly?! How did she already know that's what he likes? And they got lost?! Wait, he used her first name, too!_ Teruhashi starts again internally, on the outside she was smiling and walking over to them. "Hey, Saiki, could you walk me home today? I was thinking we could go to that new bakery that opened up a few days ago."

"_Shit, how do I get out of this? I do want cake though… Kagome help me out of this. Say I promised to help you study or something." _Kagome smiles slightly at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Teruhashi, but Saiki has already planned to come over and help me study for the test next friday in math," Kagome says shyly. "I mean if you want to help me instead thats ok too." Kagome smiles cutely at the girl in front of her.

"What? He promised to help you study…?" her words come out slow as she tries to understand what was just said. _What?! Just the two of them?! Oh no! She is trying to make Saiki fall in love with her isnt she? Well, it won't work! Saiki doesn't look at me like that what makes you think he will for you?! Ha! That's something about Saiki I know that she doesn't! _"When did he agree to this?"

"We bumped into each other on the way to school and I was upset that I didn't really understand the homework," Kagome blushes with embarrassment. "S-so he asked if I needed someone to study with."

"_So you're putting this on me?"_

_You said to say anything. I'm just making it believable. _

"Ok, well Saiki never goes back on a promise to I can't get in the way. I hope it goes well for you." Teruhashi smiles brightly but it was extremely fake. _That's the best fake I've ever seen, damn. _

"Sorry, maybe another time, Teruhashi," Saiki says lowly.

"Y-you can call me Kokomi," she smiles for real this time. _Say 'oh wow I get to call you by your first name? What an honor' Say it, Saiki!_

"_Ok, this is getting too weird." _

Class starts again soon after, making Kagome and Saiki wish they could just go home. _I hope you can fly or teleport or something because I doubt you actually want to help me study. _Kagome thought lightheartedly, a small smile visible on her face.

"_I can do both of those, but if you actually need help with math just ask. That story was a bit __too_ _believable to be fake." _

_Crap you caught me. Only if you don't mind helping me. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to. _

The school day finally ends with our two inhuman beings dragging themselves to the finish line. Metaphorically of course. "_I'll meet you outside, it looks like Teruhashi is looking for you." _

_You're just going to let me handle it? If anything happens it's not my fault. _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" _A wicked smile appears on Kagome's face as she puts things away. "_Kagome you better tell me later." _

_Jeez, as you wish 'Master'. _Saiki rolls his eyes and leaves the classroom while Kagome takes her time to pack her things away. If she confronts her in the class with people still there, Teruhashi won't do anything that would ruin her reputation.

"_Smart move." _

"Higurashi are you in here?" Teruhashi calls out as she opens the door. She had already gone outside to give her brother her bad to take home. To Teruhashi, this was a battle for the heart of Saiki! Said male near gags at the thought.

"Yes," Kagome response sweetly. "What's up Teruhashi?" She looks around them for a moment to see how many people were in the room with them. At this point, everyone knows that Teruhashi has a crush on Saiki. The boys still can't accept that fact though.

"I want you to stay away from Saiki." Blunt and to the point. As soon as those words left her mouth, Kagome smiled more. "I'm serious!"

"Are you in a relationship with him?"

"N-no, but that doesn't matter! You can't go for another girl's crush!" Teruhashi was blushing furiously at this point.

"If he wanted to be with you, he would say so. If you wanted to go with you instead of helping me study, he would have. You realize that your '**Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing**' vibe doesn't affect him like it does with everyone else. Saiki can see past everything, and it's about time you heard it from someone who isn't afraid to defy you," Kagome says sweetly. "So if Saiki tells me to stay away from him I will, however," her smile turns from sweet to deadly. "If you tell me, that just wants me to do it ten times over. Because you don't own him." Kagome stands once she gets everything put away and heads to the door. "No one's perfect. Not even you, Teruhashi." Getting to the door, Kagome realizes that the majority of the school had heard the conversation. Either from a Livestream or being there themselves. _There goes me not causing problems. _Kagome sighs and walks out, meeting up with Saiki at the gate. Teruhashi could see them walking from the window of the classroom.

"_Wait… Did Kagome just call Teruhashi a slut?" _


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome smiles up to Saiki as they talk about their favorite sweets. It wasn't hard to guess that his favorite is the coffee jelly. He is much easier to read than he thinks. Then Saiki had decided to change the topic altogether. "So why did you say that to Teruhashi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You called her a slut without actually saying it."

"Oh, that?" Kagome giggles. "Because she deserved it. She may seem like the perfect person that can't do anything wrong, but that's a complete lie. Her aura is full of black sins. Her lust is too strong even for a hormonal teenager. She's been getting everything she wants from the beginning, but that's about to stop."  
"You sound like this is your side job."

"It isn't but I've had to deal with egotistical assholes that would kill someone if they looked at them wrong," Kagome sighs. "I know I should be speaking of this with you, but since you are already able to get into my mind even with my walls, you might as well know everything, huh?" Kagome asks stopping at the steps of her shrine. Saiki takes a better look at the building at the top, seeing it at the end of the history lesson of the Edo era. "Are you coming or not?" Kagome pulls him out of his thoughts and follows her up the large staircase.

"So are we studying or hanging out?"

"I figured we could do the project for history," Kagome blushed slightly. "It is about my favorite subject after all." Saiki nods slightly as they enter the house.

"Kagome is that you?" Mama Higurashi calls from the kitchen.

"It's me, I brought a friend to study with today!" Kagome calls back, leading Saiki into the kitchen. "This is Saiki, Kusuo. He's the one that walked me home last night," Kagome giggles slightly.

_"What did you tell her?" _

_Just a little bit of everything. She knows everything I've done so far, so why lie now? _

"Oh you mean the boy who got you two lost," her mother laughs back. "He's different than I imagined from you, Kagome. Usually, the people you bring home are much more out there."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagome blushes from embarrassment.

"Let's see, there's Inuyasha for starters. Not to mention some friends from Ouran high, those boys are too pretty for their own good," mama Higurashi teases. "Now go study for that math test, Kami knows you'll need it."

"Mom!"

"Shush. I'll bring up some snacks for you two in a few." Knowing her mother wouldn't listen to another word from her, Kagome pulls Saiki up to her room.

_"_Your mom is something else," Saiki chuckles out loud. Kagome blushes more, hearing his actual voice and not just a thought.

"So what part of the project did you pick?"

"The essay about the hanyou's human love. It was the last thing someone could do for the class project and I wasn't paying attention when we got to pick…"

"Wow, that sucks," Kagome chuckles. "I picked the final battle between m- the group," she almost slipped up, _It's Saiki so he wouldn't think I'm crazy right? _"Against the false born hanyou and his minions. I have to do a painting with an essay."

"Why a painting?"

"To capture everything. Words can only do so much. The emotion isn't there in most of the scrolls."

"Are you sure? I have found some that are very detailed about the Shikon Miko. Some of them were dairy type entrees but they were very graphic about how she made them feel. Some were even hating the hanyou she was with."

"How did you find-wait nevermind. You're a psychic." Saiki smirks at her. "Why are you showing so much emotion, Saiki? This doesn't seem like you…"

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"No! That's not what I meant at all! Just, you don't show any of your emotions at school, not with Nendo, Kaido, hell even Teruhashi! I just want to know why that's all."

"I guess I'm just comfortable around you, Kagome. That and no one else is around. I don't have to hide anything from you." Kagome blushes wildly at Saiki's confession. "You would have known either if I had said it or thought it, so there's no point in trying to hide it." Kagome nods slightly in agreement. A soft knock hits the door, claiming their attention.

"Kagome, I grabbed a few of the coffee jellies you made earlier for you two!" Kagome quickly opens the door and takes the platter of sweets and drinks from her mother.

"Thank you, mama," she says then closes the door. "Coffee jelly?"

"That's a rhetorical question, Kagome," Saiki says going back to using telepathy to communicate. This makes Kagome pout slightly but brush it off. She places the platter on her desk and then sits on her bed as Saiki sits on her chair.

"So which lover?" Kagome asks after taking a bite of her dessert.

"The younger Miko. Not the undead one." Kagome smiles at this. "Want to give me some pointers? The emotion of love is not something I've cared for."

"Well, it starts with them meeting at the Goshinboku. The Miko was taken from her home by a demon suddenly and found herself lost in a different place. The Miko finds the hanyou asleep against the Goshinboku with an arrow through his chest. He had been held like that for 50 years until the Miko pulled it out and freed him from his eternal rest. He saved her only to attack her for the same reason the other demon had. The Shikon Jewel that was inside the Miko's body." Kagome goes on telling him the story of her's and Inuyasha's love. Saiki had been taking notes about the key parts of her long tale.

"I only have one question," Saiki says as she finishes her story. "How do you know all of this? Not even the scroll has this information about them?"

"That's because I'm the Shikon Miko. Inuyasha was the half-demon that I had fallen in love with, but it wasn't meant to be." Kagome sighs after everything. She doesn't cry or breakdown. She just sighs after finally telling someone else her secret.

Morning came around again, letting the students know it was time for learning on this beautiful day. Today, however, Kaido's arm had started feeling strange. Like something was actually living there. _This can't be real right? I mean I've been wishing for this for so long but am I ready for it?_ He decides to put more bandages on his body to try and prevent anything from happening. **You'll be fine. Not like anything will happen in your favor, though.** Kaido runs to school as fast as his weak legs could take him. "Saiki! Kagome! I need your help!"

_"Great what does he want now?" _

_Something is wrong with his right arm Saiki. _

_"I thought that was something he made up…" _

_No, the Dark Reunion is fake but he does have some kind of power in his arm. I've nearly figured it out. _

Kaido's arm then begins to pulse with a soft glow. "Kaido meet me at the Sunset shrine. I'll let the school know we won't be making it today," Kagome says sternly.

"What, why?" Kaido asks slightly panicking. "Did I do something bad?"

"Just trust me, ok?" Kagome smiles at him before running into the school building. Kaido blushes for a brief moment before looking at Saiki.

"You have no idea where it is, do you?" Kaido shakes his head. "Great. Just follow me."

Kagome rushes through the school at an inhuman speed, nearly knocking her peers over by the wind she had created. She opens the office door and calmly walks over to the desk.

"Oh, hello Miss Higurashi," the attendant smiles. "How can I help you?"

"Saiki Kusuo, Kaido Shun, and I will not be able to attend class today. I will give more information at a later time." The attendant nods in understanding, writing a note for the principal to view later.

"Don't make a habit of this." Kagome nods this time then sprints off of school grounds. Yeah, she could hear the other students talking about her, but Kaido was more important. Running home wasn't the problem, it was telling her mom everything if she was there.

"Saiki!" Kagome yells, knowing she is in the 200 meters Saiki had put around him. "Please tell me no one else is there."

_"No one's here but us."_ Kagome sighs slightly, seeing her family shrine up ahead. _"I still don't know why you believe him…" _Kagome makes it up the steps barely panting and unlocks the house.

"Saiki, in my room in my top desk drawer are seals. Please grab them and meet me at the altar." Saiki doesn't respond, just heads upstairs. "Kaido your arm is glowing, don't panic."

"What?!" Kaido; of course; panics. Sighing, Kagome takes the red wraps from his arm and leads him to the altar. "Kagome, what's going on?" Kaido asks with fear laced in his voice.

"Chuunibyou," Kagome smiles.

"That's not-" Kaido stops talking and holds his arm in pain.

"You're just making it worse, calm down, Shu," Kagome says to try and calm him as Saiki walks in with the seals in hand. "Perfect timing as always!" Kagome smiles taking the seals and putting them around the room.

_"Why am I here?"_

_In case I can't control him. _Kagome then places her hands on Kaido's shoulders, pushing her energy into him. Whatever is dormant in his arm reacts to the purity of her power, causing Kaido to cry out in pain.

"I-it hurts!"

"Hold still, Shun. You'll only make it worse!" As Kagome yells, Kaido's arm grows in size. A few moments later and Kaido faints from sudden exhaustion.

"Care to explain?"

"He has a demonic aura in his arm. He does have some sort of ability, but I haven't figured out what…" Kagome answers as she looks closely at Kaido. "You know, he's kind of cute," she blushes softly. Shaking her head, she gets to work. Making her energy surround Kaido, the demon then tries to fight back. "I call to you, yokai!" Kagome yells. "Show yourself and stop this battle!" Saiki watches her silently, astonished by the raw power Kagome was emitting. The demon projects an image of itself from the unconscious male's arm. The demon was just the hidden half of Kaido it seems. There's really no other way to explain why the Demon looks like Kaido…

"What the hell do you want, Miko?" the demon sneers. "Come to purify my existence from him?" Kagome shakes her head slowly making the demon relax.

"How have you been hidden for so long, though?" Saiki cuts in. Both Kagome and demon Kaido turn their attention to the pink hair male.

"And what the fuck are you?" demon Kaido glares. "You aren't exactly human, either."

"_I like human Kaido better…"_ Saiki thinks, making Kagome giggle slightly. "This isn't about me," he finally responds.

"Tch." Demon Kaido eye's Saiki for a moment before deciding to ignore him entirely.

"Why are you just starting to show yourself then?" Kagome sighs. "You could have done this at birth, so why now?"

"Because of you, Miko," Demon Kaido purrs. "Your voice is so sweet I couldn't help myself~" Kagome then smacks his arm in response. "I'm serious! I was asleep until you showed up a few days ago."

"So me speaking to human Kaido woke you up?" Kagome raises an eyebrow.

"Exactly! When you first said 'hello' to me," he smiles. "Wait not it was him, but me, but-"

"This sounds like a bad romance novel…" Saiki chimes, mainly to himself, as Kagome rolls her eyes. Demon Kaido, however, responds with a low growl.

"Watch your mouth before I break your fucking jaw, human."

"Look," Kagome snaps slightly. "Either hurry up and awaken or go the hell back to sleep." Her glare turning cold and dangerous. "And if you don't right now and I find out you did without protection wards, I will purify you."

"Fine, fine," the demon chuckles. "I'll do it now just to make you happy, little Miko." He then grabs human Kaido's unconscious body and pulls him to his feet with ease. Demon Kaido pauses for a moment to wink at Kagome before touching foreheads with his human part.

_"So I guess Kaido is a hanyou now. Just great..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No you guys aren't crazy. I tried to publish this yesterday but my personal system glitched and I had to take it off. Everything is sort of back to normal. Don't be afraid to review or PM me with anything~**

STORY START

Light erupts from the contact of Kaido's foreheads as he screams out in pain. The seals around them begin catching fire from the raw power coming from the male. The demon double disappears into Kaido, making slight changes to his appearance. The bluish tint of his hair was now pure white while his nails grow into claws. His eyes go completely red.

The screams stop and are quickly replaced by low growls and snarls. Kagome throws a barrier around the confused Saiki as she calmly walks over to her feral classmate. Kaido flexes his hands, ready to fight her at any moment as she stops right in front of him. Kaido sniffs for her scent, growling menacingly.

"Are you insane?!" Saiki yells at her as she caresses Kaido's face, ignoring him externally.

_Shut up if you know what's good for you, Pinkie. _Kaido grabs onto Kagome's shoulders, digging his nails into her flesh. His attention fully on Kagome and her energy. He snarls loudly while baring his canines viciously at her. Kagome simply smiles at him and pulls his head down closer. She kisses his forehead, pushing soothing waves of non-lethal energy through her lips. Kaido tightens his hold at first, causing Kagome to lose more blood than she had anticipated. Kagome continues, not flinching in the slightest, as Kaido slowly relaxes against her and takes back control of his body.

"K-kagome?" Kaido whispers, realizing the situation as tears form in his eyes. "Did I-?" He whines and holds her closely. "I'm s-so sorry, Kagome." She smiles softly at him, kissing his cheek.

"I know, Shun. It's not your fault." Kaido lets his emotion take over as he cries into her shoulder, keeping away from the wounds he had caused.

"_Kagome he should probably rest." _Kagome looks over to the pink-haired male still hidden behind her barrier. Much to her surprise, Saiki looked scared. His eyes being a dead give away, but his body was trembling and he was almost to the point of hyperventilating. Kagome pulls the barrier down feeling Kaido start falling asleep.

"Shun, don't sleep yet, you need to lay down first," Kagome coo's to him like a small child. _Force of habit._ The tired boy nods his head in acknowledgment and wipes the tears from his cheeks. Kagome laughs softly to herself at the cuteness of it. She leads him out of the shrine and towards her room. Since it was still early in the day Shun was able to sleep for a few hours before going home to face his mother. Saiki follows close behind, in case Kagome needed his help at all. Or at least that's what he was telling himself.

"_What about your wounds?" _Saiki looks at her as she closes her bedroom door after tucking Kaido in her bed.

"What wounds?" Kagome smirks. She has a small pile of clothes in her arms to change into since her blood had soaked her uniform.

"Don't play stupid, Kagome. It doesn't suit you," Saiki snaps slightly, his nerves still shaken from earlier. "Let me check your arms."

"There's no need, Saiki," Kagome deadpans, not liking his tone. "I'm going to take a shower, so if you'll excuse me." She pushes past him to get to her bathroom. _Bastard. Who does he think he is talking to me like that._

"_I can still hear you, you know."_

_Get out of my damn head, Saiki. _He could feel her glare from the other side of the bathroom door as he slightly shivers. _I'll be out soon so start some tea. _With a huff, Saiki heads back downstairs to put the kettle full of water on the stove.

Kagome sighs softly as the hot water hits the back of her neck, washing the blood from her sore arms. She bites her lip as she winces from the stinging, passing her glowing hand over her cuts a few times to close them completely. Grabbing her body wash, she washes the rest of the stained blood, watching the red-tinted water go down the drain. _So much for a normal life, huh?_ Kagome turns off the water once deeming herself clean enough and reaches for her towel. She groans finding only the metal bar. _Saiki, I forgot a towel… _She facepalms and leans her back against the shower wall.

"_I thought you said to stay out of your head," _he taunts back. Downstairs, Saiki is smirking at her unfortunate situation, and knowing her, she won't want to track water all over the bathroom in order to get one.

_Well, some thoughts are private! _Kagome retorts. _Please just get me a towel…_ She turns away from the shower opening. She had forgotten about a towel, being used to having one already there and ready for her. Kagome groans again, remembering her mom had done laundry last night and had grabbed her towel off the rack.

Saiki's knock pulls Kagome from her thoughts, alerting her he was entering. Hearing her faint 'come in', he opens the door and walks towards the shower. "Calm your thoughts, Kagome. I'm not interested." Kagome rolls her eyes from behind the curtain, blushing from how close Saiki was from her nude form.

"You don't have to be a dick about it," she sneers. Saiki shrugs and leaves the bathroom without another word. The only thing that let Kagome know he left was the soft click of the door. Shaking her head, she takes the towel and dries herself off.

Once fully dressed in a tank top and shorts, Kagome heads to the kitchen, the aroma of sweet berry tea hitting her senses. She smiles softly but quickly frowns seeing Saiki again. "So what's your plan?" she asks sitting across from him and pouring herself some tea.

"Plan?"

"Yeah. When was the last time you missed school?" Saiki sighs, knowing what Kagome is getting at. "And the fact that you left with Shun and I. That looks suspicious, don't you think?" Kagome smirks slightly at him. "What will the student body think?"

"You're cold, Kagome," he glares at her. But she was right. Two boys and the new girl leaving class for the day, there were bound to be rumors about it.

"Not cold. Just right." Kagome takes a sip of her tea. "But you'll have no problem coming up with something to tell them, right?" Saiki's eyebrow twitches slightly.

SKIP

Friday's first rays of sun hit Kagome's eyelids in a sadistic, taunting way. Giving her no other option to wake up earlier than she wanted. Turning her back to the sunlight, she opens her eyes and wipes the sleep away contemplating whether or not to go to school. _Please just let today be normal…_

Sitting up, Kagome stretches her aching muscles while yawning. _**Sango passed to the next life with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.**_ Kagome blinks a few times, her last conversation with Miroku surfacing in her mind. _What about the others? And they are already in their next life, does that mean I could find their reincarnations? _She stops herself from thinking further on the idea as she slowly gets ready for the day. Opening the door to her room, she walks into Saiki who was about to knock on her door. Her sleepy face looks up at him as she smiles. "Good morning." Saiki nods patting her head gently before heading back downstairs for breakfast. _Wait, why are you here?_

"_I was invited back over for breakfast. Your mom is really convincing…"_

_She bribed you with coffee jelly, didn't she? _Kagome smirks after not getting a response from her friend. _You're too easy._ Kagome takes her seat next to Souta at the table, ready for her first meal of the day. Once served, they sit in a comfortable silence, completely enjoying their food. Having enough time after eating, Saiki helps Kagome with the dishes; more silence between them.

"Kagome," Mama Higurashi calls. "Don't forget your lunch!"

"_Like you forgot your towel,"_ Saiki adds mentally, earning a soap-filled sponge to the face.

"Got it!" Kagome dries her hands off then grabs her meal from the counter along with a few sweets from the fridge. "Souta, hurry up we gotta go!" The younger male just slightly from the sudden yell and quickly gets his shoes on, Saiki already waiting by the door after drying his own hands.

SKIP

Nearing the school entrance, Kagome feels the presence of Kaido and Nendo quickly coming up behind them. _Nendo at your six, _Kagome warns as Saiki nearly sighs.

"Saiki! Kagome! Guys wait up!" said idiot calls. The two turn around, stopping in their places. "We found this awes-" Before Nendo could finish, Kaido tackles Kagome into a hug, not yet able to control his impulses. Kagome blushes madly at the sudden contact but tries her best to stay calm.

"G-good morning, Shun," Kagome responds flustered. Kaido widens his eyes at what he had just done and quickly lets go of her.

"Ah! S-sorry Kagome, I-I don't know what came over me," he stumbles, not able to look directly at her. "B-but good morning to you a-as well!" Saiki rolls his eyes at the white-haired male's coverup.

"Anyways," Nendo continues unfazed. "We found this awesome new ramen shop on the way here!"

"Do they serve udon?" Kagome asks, not wanting to dwell on what happened.

"Maybe. That sounds really good, too." Nendo rubs his stomach hungrily, already wanting the school day to be over with.

"What's the name? I'll look at the menu and see if they are any good before we waste any time there. Thanks for the great idea Nendo," Kagome smiles at him. The words were a bit harsh but she didn't want to do something that would do nothing good for them. The two other males watch their large friend take all of Kagome's attention, one jealous and the other indifferent, but both wanting them to stop talking so they could get to class on time.

"Oh hey, guys, how's it going?" Kuboyasu says coming out of nowhere.

"Kuboyasu! You're back from your trip," Kaido greets him. Saiki nods and Nendo waves excitedly.

"Hey, you should come with us after school to a new ramen shop!"

"Aren?" Kagome asks with wide eyes. The purple-haired male turns his attention to the only female in the group, his heart skipping a beat.

"K-kagome? Is that you?" Kagome nods and hugs him tightly. _Oh man, how long has it been since I've seen this little bird? Wait… What will she think when she finds out about my past?_

A small scene plays in his head, much to Saiki's dismay.

"_Aren, I thought you were different than that. But a thug? A no-good delinquent?" Kagome looks away from Kuboyasu with tears in her eyes and her fist to her chest. "I can't be with someone whos so rough and mean."_

"_Wait, Kagome!" he calls as she starts walking away and fading from view. "I've changed. I'm not the man I use to be, I promise!" He reaches for her wrist, trying to hold on to something. "Please! I'm not mean!"_

Saiki stops himself from visibly shivering at the images. "_But that must mean he's got a crush on her."_

"How have you been? Last time I saw you was when we were ten," Kagome smiles in response.

"I-I've been good." Kagome wanted to continue their reunion, but school was about to start.

"I'm glad, now let's get to class, boys," she smiles widely as she leads the group of males into the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

The class felt like it would go on forever for Kagome. Still being tired from the situation with Kaido, she falls asleep a few minutes before the bell for lunch rings. Saiki glances at her for a moment and takes extra notes for her to look through late since she was going to miss the information. Kuboyasu watches her from his seat, concerned for the girl's sudden exhaustion. _She's never been this tired that she's fallen asleep in class… _ He thinks to himself as Matsuzaki calls on him to answer a question he hadn't heard be asked. "Can you repeat the question?" he asks nervously.

"Idiot," Matsuzaki shakes his head. "I said 'has there been any evidence of demons in this day and age?'"

"No? They disappeared after the Miko had disappeared and there haven't been any clues as to where they went," Kuboyasu answers unsurely as he only heard a few things about the topic.

"I'll let this slide this time, but only because you just got back," Matsuzaki mutters before continuing the lesson. Saiki mentally rolls his eyes, wanting this day to be over with already.

The bell for lunch finally rings loudly through the school, pulling Kagome back to consciousness with the suddenness of it.

"Welcome back," Saiki teases slightly before handing her the notes he had taken. Just because she knew everything there was to know about the subject, Saiki couldn't let the others knowing about her expansive knowledge.

"Yeah, thanks for letting the bell scare the hell out of me," Kagome yawns as she stretches before putting the notes away neatly. Kuboyasu was shocked by her slight change in vocabulary, remembering her to be too scared to even say the word 'heck' when it came down to it.

"_Let's hurry up, I have questions you need to answer." _

_Only if you answer mine. _Kagome stands up as she grabs her daily sweets. "Aren, don't think I forgot about you," she smiles widely at him before grabbing his arm and walking out of the class, Saiki tries to follow behind them.

"Hey Saiki, can I talk to you?" Teruhashi asks as she stops him from leaving. He nods to her slightly, ready for anything. _Now that Higurashi is occupied with that other guy, Saiki has no choice but to talk to me! _"Why do you hang out with Higurashi?" she asks softly as they go into the hall and away from eavesdroppers.

"Like she said the other day," he states. "I've been helping her study." While it wasn't much of a lie, he wasn't saying the entire truth to the girl. "_Can I leave now?"_

"Oh, ok," she smiles brightly at him, yet internally she was seething. _Why her?! Maybe I need help with my studies too! That's it! I'll ask him to tutor me! _Saiki mentally shivers at the thought, mostly because of her brother.

"I'd offer to tutor you but you have good grades already," Saiki calmly says, crushing the plan of hers before she can make it happen. Saiki then walks away from her, going to his usual spot to eat.

The others were already there, happily eating and conversing with each other. Kaido was sitting unreasonably close to Kagome, his bandages back in place, and a large smile on his face. Kuboyasu sat on the other side of her as they talked about their memories together. "Aren do you remember when kids would play that one game?" Kagome laughs softly. "You got so mad that they were teasing me." Kuboyasu blushes slightly at the memory, almost reliving it inside his mind. "I think that was the last time they wanted to play."

"O-of course I got mad! Just because your name was also the name of the game, they didn't have to out you like that, dammit!" Kagome only laughs more about it, finding his slight outburst adorable.

"They only did it because I always knew who was behind me." The others, minus Nendo, had figured out the name of the game. "That was so long ago though," Kagome hums before taking a bite from her bento.

"So how did you two meet?" Nendo asks, interested in the history of their friendship.

"Funny enough, our fathers were best friends," Kagome states simply. "So we've known each other our entire lives." _But he doesn't know what I went through. _The others look at her strangely, knowing that Kuboyasu's father was in a bike gang before he was born. "But enough about that," she changes the subject quickly. "Let's have some dessert!" Kagome hands Saiki her handcrafted coffee jelly first before letting the others choose what they wanted from her stash. "I have some cake from that new shop, too. Mama surprised me with it this morning."

* * *

The school day was thankfully over with, letting its student out to do as they pleased. _My house then? _

"_You act like mine is an option." _Saiki leads the way to Kagome's shrine.

_How the hell have you never come across a demon? _Kagome asks seemingly out of nowhere. _You seemed scared shitless about Kaido. _

"_I wasn't scared about Kaido, I was scared for your safety," _he states simply. "_You may be a Priestess but you can still get hurt easier than any demon can." _

_Aw, you were worried about me? _Kagome teases lightly. _That's why I had you there, to handle it if I couldn't control him. _

"_You didn't even let me heal your wounds, Kagome."_

_I have my reasons for that, _her voice turns a little harsher than normal. _You still didn't answer my question. _

"_I try not to stick out like a sore thumb," _he coldly states. "_Although I have run into a few, I got away before they were able to notice."_

_So, in other words, you haven't personally dealt with one like you had to with Kaido?_

"_Precisely." _

_But you were scared for my safety?_

"_Just because you were able to handle it back then, it doesn't mean that you could now." _Kagome goes quite after that, obviously upset that he thought her to be weak. "_Now what is the real reason for calling Teruhashi a slut?" _

_Ok, mister know it all, you tell me, _she snaps at him slightly. _She not human._

"_So that gives you a reason to call her that?"_

_She's a succubus, you idiot! _That would explain a lot about the girl. Her family was more attractive than the general population and many people flock to her and her brother. _It's mostly dormant, but that's why she is the way she is. _

"_While it makes sense, you still didn't need to call her that." _They make up the stares to her house and are greeted by Kagome's mother.

"Welcome back," Mama Higurashi smiles at them. "I have some cupcakes fresh from the oven if you two are wanting any later."

"_You're mom is a saint." _Saiki nods slightly as they head inside and into Kagome's room.

"I'll call you two when they are ready to be eaten."

Saiki takes a seat in Kagome's desk chair while she sits on her bed. "Ok, but seriously, Saiki," Kagome starts. "How did you not know?"

"Never cared enough." This makes Kagome laugh. It wasn't surprising he had said that, seeing as he never cares enough about people who constantly annoy him. "What?"

"I had a feeling that was the case but wanted you to confirm," she smiles at him. "But it explains the effect she has on everyone and why her innocence is so fake." Saiki nods, completely agreeing with the girl.

"You were still rude about it."

"And so was she," Kagome huffs. "I can't stand it when people claim others when the feeling isn't reciprocated. No way in hell am I going to stay away from someone just because a girl is jealous." Saiki shakes his head slightly, understanding where she is coming from, but still not liking the fact that Teruhashi had practically proclaimed that she would fight Kagome for his attention.

"So," Saiki says after a moment of silence. "What exactly can you do? I saw your barrier, but what else can you do?"

"I'm a Miko," Kagome smirks. "It speaks for itself."

"Not just 'a' Miko," he deadpans. "You can somehow get out of being mind-controlled and peacefully subdue demons."

"Well, I'm also handy with a bow," she shrugs simply. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Saiki. It might hurt that all-knowing brain of yours." Saiki rolls his eyes at her teasing.

"How's that project of yours coming along?" he asks to continue the conversation.

"I've only got what we did the other day," Kagome admits sheepishly. Between Kaido and not being able to do it in class, Kagome hadn't had the time. "What about you?"

"I finished when I got home yesterday." Now it was his turn to tease her. "I thought you would have more done since you were actually there."

"Shut up," she groans. He was right, though. It should be easy for her to finish but it was hard to focus on that event sometimes, usually putting her into a sour mood afterward. They were lost in their conversation and hadn't noticed others coming up to the shrine until it was too late.

_So this is where she lives?_

_Wow, it's just like I remember._

Saiki knew those voices. Teruhashi had convinced their little group to come and surprise Kagome at her home, saying she had wanted to apologize for the other day. _Saiki has to be here._ Kagome, on the other hand, shivers in slight annoyance. Those auras were too familiar not to ignore.

"Kagome, we have visitors!" Mama Higurashi calls from downstairs. Both teens groan at the thought of people coming all the way here. Kuboyasu and Kaido knew where she lives but never expected them to bring Teruhashi and Nendo along with them.

_This shrine is amazing! _The pair make their way downstairs begrudgingly, both sharing a look before entering showing themselves to the group. "Hey, Kagome!" Kaido waves, his usual shyness disappearing when he's around her.

"Hey, Shun," she smiles at him. "What brings you all here?"

"We wanted to visit and get some insights for our history projects," Teruhashi chimes. _I came to totally bust you with Saiki! You can't hog him all to yourself! _

"Really? I'm sure gramps would love to give a lesson about it," Kagome comments happily. If this is how Teruhashi wanted to do things, so be it.

"I'll go grab him." Mama Higurashi leaves the house to find the elder of the house. Kuboyasu busies himself with some of the pictures on the walls, remembering when he would visit them during his 'innocent' years. The only reason he had agreed to show Teruhashi here was the fact that she had asked him personally and he wasn't about to tell a pretty girl like her no. _Why the hell did she want to come here? _


	6. Note

ok so I really don't care for the flame/hate, it's a damn story that I'm not getting paid to write. I appreciate constructive criticism; in fact I'm all for it; but if you are just going to go into multiple paragraphs to break down every little thing wrong with a fanfic then you don't have to read it. It's that simple. Its fucking quarantine right now and if you have nothing better to do with your time than be pessimistic, go somewhere else. This is obviously a crack!fic that I don't put much effort into.

I'm here to have fun and take my mind off things because the world is going to shit.


End file.
